


the end of our eternity.

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Deathbed, Drabble, F/M, Growing Old, Rayllum, dying, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Elves live twice as long as humans.





	the end of our eternity.

They had know the difference between elf and human lifespans since the first day. Yet neither had cared, the future had seemed so far away, and they would have an eternity together. They would never grow old, either of them, they would be young and in love, in a sort of eternity.

 

But years went by, quicker than either of them wanted to admit. Every year passed quicker than the first. They had children, soon their children were grown, and Callum’s hair began to go gray, showing small signs of age that creeped closer at every instant. Rayla tried to deny it, that her husband was getting old. After all, this was nothing for elves. Humans weren’t that short lived, right?

 

But soon, the elf too began to age, getting some wrinkles, but she looked no way near as old as her lover, after all, elves lived twice as long. She looked middle aged right now, where she sat on the chair beside Callum’s deathbed. He was ninety years old, extremely old for a human, and he was living his last days. Rayla couldn’t deny it any longer, he would soon be dead, and she would be left alone.

 

She wished their eternity together would have lasted a little longer.

 

She was heartbroken, yes. But she would make sure to be there for Callum until the very end, showing him how much she loved him.

 

Atleast, they would meet again on the other side.


End file.
